Dalton 20
by alightinspace
Summary: This is my own story of CP Coulters "Dalton"


**Dalton 2.0**

**Chapter 1**

As Kurt sits on the insanely white couch in his and reeds room he thinks about how it's a miracle reed hasn't gotten paint on it quite yet. Reed has been moping around crying and tripping over things for a week because Shane hasn't called him back yet. I just want to lock those two into a closet so reed can yell at him then confess his undying love to Shane Kurt thinks. Kurt stands up and walks over to Reeds side of the room to fish out one of his fashion magazines his mom sends him. Kurt wishes he could only afford half of the clothes in them.

As Kurt is looking for a magazine through all of Reeds random drawings he finds one that says Shane all over it in different fonts and colors. Kurt smiles and sighs and puts it back with the rest of the detailed drawings. Finally Kurt finds one of the magazines. He walks back to his bed and lies down on his stomach looking through the magazine.

As Kurt gasps at one of the most magnificent scarves he's ever seen Reed walks into the room. Kurt didn't hear him because Reed is tiptoeing to his side of the room to grab a scarf.

"If he doesn't buy that scarf for himself I will call his mom to buy it for him" Kurt says to himself not knowing the smaller boy is in the room.

Reed smiles at the comment. He slowly walks up behind Kurt and then jumps on his back.

"Reed what are you do…" Kurt's words get cut off with just muffled sounds. Reed threw the scarf over Kurt's mouth and eyes and started to walk out with Kurt in tow behind him. As Reed guides Kurt down the hall way to a supply closet Kurt tries to claw at Reed and the scarf not noticing the smaller boys guilty frown. Reed closes the door to the supply closet behind him while finally letting Kurt go.

"Please don't scream, I'm doing this for your own good. Ill be right back. If you stay quite ill let you borrow that scarf anytime. I already ordered it."

Kurt just stares at Reed with a confused and angry look on his face.

"Ill be right back, I promise." With that the painter closes the door behind him and locks it behind him.

"What is he doing?" Kurt thinks. "He better let me use his scarf after all this"

Mean while Reed is running through the hallway asking if anyone's seen Blaine or if he's in his room.

Blaine says goodbye to his Chemistry teacher and starts to open the door to head to Windsor before Dwight shows up and starts to run towards him from outside. Blaine continues walking through the harsh winter winds waiting for Dwight to finally reach him. Blaine's scarf blows into his face making it so he can't see. He pulls the soft scarf from his face only to find Dwight a foot away. Blaine jumps at the sudden sight of the dark haired boy with a worried look on his face.

"Yes Dwight" Blaine says watching him try to catch his breath. He must've run all the way here from Windsor looking for me Blaine thinks to himself.

"…Reeds…looking for…you…says it's important. Something about…a song for…his solo or something." Dwight says in between breaths.

"Thanks, I'm heading over to Windsor right now"

Dwight runs away towards the main building behind Blaine. Blaine walks to Windsor looking at a red heart fly by in the wind from someone's fair stand. He looks down at his feet hoping every thing will disappear. He admits to himself that he misses Kurt's voice. Kurt refuses to talk to Blaine, and Blaine wishes he could just fall into a deep pit and never think of him again. It hurts to much.

Blaine walks into Windsor's main hall watching David and Wes working on their Valentines Day fair booth. David looks up from cutting out pink hearts and sees Blaine with a look on his face like he's about to break down. David gives him a reassuring smile, but Blaine just looks down at his feet and proceeds up the stairs to his dorm.

Blaine heads down the hallway trying to not make eye contact with any one else in the hallway. All of a sudden the twins are standing right in front of him, making him jump for the second time that day.

"Reed is looking for you" Ethan says looking at Blaine like nothing has happened at all.

"He wants to show you a painting he did" Evan says looking at Blaine the same way.

"Dwight told me it was about his solo for the fair"

"Maybe its both" they both say perfectly together as usual.

"He said to tell you to meet him in his room" Evan says.

"Thanks" Blaine says pushing his way in between the two. What does Reed want that he's telling Dwight and the Tweedles to find him? Blaine gets to the closed door that's Reeds and Kurt's door and hesitates a second before knocking hoping Kurt's not in his room. Reed opens the door with a panicked face and blue paint smeared on his white shirt.

"Hi I need you to help me with something" Reed says letting Blaine in.

Blaine's eyes get wide when he looks at what happened to the perfect white couch. Not only is it smeared with blue paint but also has a pair of blue handprints on it.

"What…happened in here?"

"I ran in here and tripped over my easel and my painting flew onto the couch. I tried to wipe it off but it just smeared it all over the couch."

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. " Number one you cant just try to rub the paint out of a couch, never turns out good. Number two that doesn't explain the hand prints."

"Well I tripped on the table when I was trying to get a wet cloth and pulled myself up with the couch, but I had the paint on my hands from trying to rub the paint out. I need your help to reach the fabric cleaner in the supply closet. I can't reach it."

"Kay, Dwight also told me that you needed help with your solo though."

"Oh yeah, I don't need help on that anymore I think I've figured it out"

Kurt looks around the supply closet noticing there's not much left in it. Probably because of all of the messes around here, and no one has bothered to restock the supplies. Kurt finds a small blanket to sit on instead of the concrete floor. He looks at his watch. He's been in here for half an hour. What happened to Reed coming back?

Suddenly the door unlocks and Blaine walks in. Kurt stands up looking at him noticing the closed and probably locked door behind him. Kurt runs over to the door past Blaine who still has a perplexed look on his face.

"Reed let us out now or when I get out I'll spill black paint all over your bed or couch!" Kurt yells through the door.

"It's to late for that I've already done that today…well not with black but close. I'm doing this for your guy's relationship; I'm tired of you guys not talking. It makes me sad whenever I look at you. Both of you seldom smile anymore and when you do its forced. I'm keeping you in there in till you guys make up."

Kurt looks behind himself to see that Blaine has sat down on his blanket on the floor. Blaine looks up at Kurt, but Kurt just sighs and starts to search for another blanket.

"Did I take your spot?"

Kurt looks behind himself to find Blaine staring at his shoes. Kurt can't believe he said something. They haven't been speaking to each other for a month.

"Yeah kind of, but you can sit there"

"No you found the blanket so ill find another one. It's only fair that way"

Kurt watches the prefect stand up and start to look for another blanket. Blaine looks behind his shoulder to find Kurt staring at him with sad eyes. They both turn around to face each other.

"I'm sorry, you were right. I was leading Logan on but not on purpose. I want you to know that. I would never cheat on you, I've seen it happen to many times to do it myself"

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating and lying to me. Logan always finds a way to control people to make them do what he wants. We shouldn't have let him get between us."

They both embrace each other in a hug that was like no other hug either of them have ever gotten. Kurt buries his head into Blaine's shoulder. When they both look up at each other Blaine sees a single tear running down Kurt's cheek but also notices the happiest smile plastered on Kurt's face. Blaine leans down and gives Kurt a passionate and gentle kiss. The younger boy gives it back, in till he pulls away.

"Blaine, how are we going to get out of here?" Kurt says looking around.

"Isn't Reed standing out by the door?"

"Reed being the boy with the shortest attention span in Windsor"

Blaine and Kurt started to pound on the locked door hoping someone in the hallway would hear them. They both started shouting when Dwight opened the door.

"What are you guys doing? How'd you get locked in the supply closet? Blaine I thought you were going to talk to Reed about something?" Dwight says looking at them like they were crazy.

"Who do you think locked us in here Dwight? Have you seen Reed we need to talk to him?" Kurt said looking down the hallway.

"Think he was headed to the main building. Didn't say where"

"Thanks Dwight" Blaine said running down the hallway with Kurt.

Only when Dwight turned to watch them run away did he notice they were holding hands. Dwight started to run to the lobby of the dorm house to find Wes and David.

Reed runs towards the main building in the wind hoping he doesn't fall and get blown away. When he reaches the door his hands are shaking from the cold too much for him to grip the doorknob enough to turn. He calms himself down enough so he can run inside. He passes all of the day goers' lockers as he runs to the art room.

Reed ran into the art room hoping Ms. Riley, the art teacher, was in the art room so he could ask her how to get the paint stain out of his couch. Ms. Riley wasn't in the art room so Reed decided to look for some new paintbrushes. All he could really think about was how he locked Kurt and Blaine in the supply closet. He was getting so tired of Kurt moping around and saying he was fine. Along with Blaine not talking to anybody who didn't talk to him first and never smiling. What he was most worried about was how Kurt is going to kill him if they do make up or not.

Reed walks over to the art cabinet hoping to find some paintbrushes that aren't broken in half or ruined with hard paint permanently plastered on to the hair.

"What're you looking for Reed?"

Reed turns around knowing just by the tone of his voice who it is. Logan stands in the doorway leaning on a table on the other side of the room from Reed.

"What do you want Logan. I'm busy."

"Relax, I'm not here to criticize your art. I'm here to talk to you about your solo"

"What about my solo? You got banned from the fair so you don't have to worry about singing back up for me" Reed said walking a little closer to Logan, but not far enough for Logan to hit him.

"I'm not the only one who was banned. Kurt and Blaine were also. I suppose you've already known that though. These Anderson boys just never know when to stop the fights right Reed," said Logan looking at Reed with his green eyes. Reed always wished he could bottle the color of Logan's intense eyes. You can never come across a green so intense like his eyes.

"Shane has never been in a fight in his life" Reed says staring at Logan hoping he'll get bored with Reed and walk away instead of trying to pick a fight.

"From what I've heard you and Shane seem to be quite good friends. Maybe better then friends, but I guess you'd never know his feelings cause he seems to be ignoring you"

"It's none of you business if we are or not and how would you know if he's been calling me or not?"

"I have my sources. Besides us talking about your pitiful love life with Shane what are you singing for you solo?"

"It's none of you business," Reed said trying not to attack Logan right there and then knowing he would lose. It was easy to tell Logan wasn't on his medication today. Probably so he could think clearly to harass Reed.

"You obviously don't want to talk to me right now so ill just leave" Logan started to walk back to the door. Reed just stared at him with as much intensity and anger he could have. "I hope you and Shane work out. If he ever feels like calling you back."

With that Logan left the art room. Reed forgot about his search for a new paintbrush and instead started to cry again. As he tried to leave the art room he tripped over a chair and fell to the ground. In the fall he ripped his pants and fell completely on his right shoulder.

Reed not wanting to return to Windsor just stayed in the art room. The small boy sat into a crouch and leaned up against a table crying. Only thinking of Shane.

Kurt and Blaine reached the doors to the main building.

"I'll check the art room and you check Warbler Hall" Blaine says looking at Kurt who has a worried look on his face.

"Why those two rooms?"

"He would more likely be hiding in one of those rooms"

Blaine ran off towards the art room as Kurt ran the opposite direction towards Warbler Hall. As Blaine ran towards the art room he saw Logan walking up the stairs away from the art room. Oh no Blaine thinks to himself running faster to the art room.

When he walks into the door he doesn't see the smaller boy anywhere. He can hear him crying though.

"Reed, where are you?" Blaine asks into the empty classroom. Blaine walks around the room and find him in crouch on the floor before he can answer. Blaine sits on the floor next to him.

"I'm sorry I locked you guys in the closet. I wanted the fight to be over. I ran in here to find a new paint brush and Logan walked in" Reed says still crying. "He started asking me about my solo then about Shane. He's not on his medication, and somehow he knew Shane hasn't been calling me back."

"It's okay Reed. Kurt and me wanted to thank you for doing such a rash action for our sake. I'll make sure Logan stays far away from you. He doesn't need to be causing more trouble, and what happened to you pants?" Blaine says reassuring Reed and looking at his ripped pants.

"I fell after Logan left. I couldn't stand up, I didn't want to run into Julian or Derek on the way back to Windsor."

"Well Kurt is looking for you. He might have more to say on the matter of locking us in closet then I do" Blaine said helping Reed up and out of the art room.

"That will be a fun conversation. Did you guys make up? Because you can say Kurt without looking down or wincing" Reed said and stopped crying.

Blaine looked at Reed with a smile, which made Reed smile wider.

The two found Kurt running towards them from the direction of Warblers Hall. Once he caught up and saw Reed he looked even more worried then before. Blaine noticed Kurt's expression.

"Logan", was all Blaine had to say for Kurt to get furious.

"Reed what happened?"

Blaine tells Kurt on the way back to Windsor what happened with Logan. Once they got Reed into his and Kurt's room, Blaine kissed Kurt and went into his own room across the hall so the two could talk.

"Reed! What were you thinking? I know why you did it but why a closet? Why did you have to blind me with your scarf instead of tricking me like you did with Blaine? I mean it would have been a lot easier. Why did you then walk away to find a paintbrush after locking us in there? Dwight had to let us out"

Reed looks at Kurt then falls on to his bed face down and starts to talk with muffled words that sound like sorries.

"Reed. Thank you. Your intentions were good but your procedure gets a D-" Kurt says sitting on the bed next to the painter. "I will also personally act as your body guard from Logan and so will any one else in Windsor. He might have thought you were his next victim with his comments on Shane, but I know for a fact you'll have Shane for Valentines Day.

Reed sits up to look at his friend next to him on the bed.

"Thank you" Reed says giving Kurt a hug then standing up walks over and sits down on the paint stained couch.

"I think its time for a new couch," Reed says looking at the smear on the once perfectly white couch.

"I don't even want to know what happened" Kurt said walking over to sit next to his friend on the couch.

Suddenly the door slams open, the two sitting on the couch turn towards the two standing in the door automatically.

"Alice we know you've had a hard day but we need some magic cookies" Ethan says looking at his twin.

"If you don't make some we might die or nerf you guys right now" Evan says while they both take out a nerf gun from behind them.

"I guess I have no choice," Kurt says laughing and standing up and walking to the door.

"Can I help?" Reed asks following him.

"Sure if you promise to be careful around the oven and knives" Kurt says while the two walk towards the kitchen.

**Chapter 2**

"Thank god Reed locked you guys in a closet, otherwise you'd both be hiding in your dorms today." Chaz says looking at the two sitting on the couch.

"Thank you Chaz, at least someone appreciates my action!" Reed says looking at Kurt specifically.

"I've told you before Reed its not that I don't appreciate your action it's how you _performed_ your action is what I don't appreciate. And why Blaine didn't have to be blindfolded and dragged into the closet." Kurt says smiling at Reed.

"I figured you were having to much fun with my magazine to come help me," Reed says standing up to add another heart cookie to his pile. Kurt made his magic cookies into heart shapes for Valentines Day, even though he doesn't necessarily celebrate the holiday.

There's only a few of them left so Reed, David, and Wes have been keeping them in piles in their laps so the twins won't steal them. The twins have eaten at least a dozen each since Kurt made 3 dozen for Windsor and 6 for the fair. He would've made 5 for Windsor but Reed dropped the batter on the floor when he was mixing it.

It wasn't necessarily his fault since Dwight had earlier come in the kitchen to spray holy water on the cookies. Kurt wouldn't allow it and threw the spritzer on the floor and it kind of exploded. Kurt told Dwight to clean it up but Dwight said it wasn't his fault, picked up the broken spritzer, and then ran away.

So being no one had cleaned up the water, anyone could've slipped resulting in only 3 dozen cookies.

Reed handed Shane a cookie who's sharing a seat with Reed, because he insisted that he shouldn't sit on the floor. Shane couldn't stop smiling since he got to Dalton. He arrived early this morning and showed up in Reeds room sitting on the ruined couch waiting for one of them to wake up.

Reed was the first up. He screamed then tackled Shane to the floor…for the second time since he's met him. That woke Kurt up of course since Reed screaming isn't anything to take lightly.

Shane said he was still sore from landing on the floor from a Reed pumbling him to the floor. He also kept on reminding Reed this whenever the smaller boy hugged him. Reed couldn't' be happier that Shane was there with him finally. Shane told him why he hadn't been answering his calls, which made Reed hug him even more, then he has been already.

"So what are you guys going to do today at the fair?" Wes asked Reed and Shane.

"I'm probably going to make Shane take me on the roller coaster then to your guises booths" Reed said looking at Shane then looking down at his hand. Shane had taken his hand in his. Reed smiled so big it seemed like his face would explode.

Blaine all of a sudden stood up and let go of Kurt's hand.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked while watching Blaine leave the room and run down the hallway towards his room.

"What is he doing?" Kurt asked looking at the doorway hoping Blaine would come back.

Right after Kurt said that, Blaine returned holding a small neatly wrapped box with red wrapping paper. He walked back over to sit next to Kurt on the couch after stealing a cookie from David, who put up a small fight dispite the fact he had 4 in his lap. Blaine took Kurt's hand and faced it palm up. He put the small wrapped box into his hand.

"Happy Valentines Day, even though you don't necessarily celebrate the holiday." Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt broke the connection and looked down at the small box in his hand.

"Are you going to open it?" Reed said almost falling off of his chair trying to see the small box. He almost fell off but Shane grabbed his shoulder before he could.

Kurt turned the small box upside down, and started to rip the wrapping paper. Once he opened it he got to a small purple box with initials on the bottom that said _I.G.H. _in the right corner. Kurt lifted the top of the box carefully only to find the most stunning broach he's ever seen. It was the shape of a treble clef, and it had green and blue studs on it.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt said lifting the broach out of the small purple box. "Where did you find this? Its beautiful."

Blaine laughed and helped Kurt pin it onto his shirt. The green and blue studs sparkled in the morning light coming in from the window. "Reed helped me pick it out. He was planning on getting it for you for your birthday, but when I asked him what I should get you for Valentines Day he said I could give this to you."

"Thank you so much", Kurt said giving Blaine a hug. " I don't want to wear it today when I'm working the fair. I'd be to afraid of it falling off or getting ruined."

Kurt took the broach off and put it back in the small purple box and set it on the table. He leaned back and Blaine kissed him. Chaz at this then got up and left the room. Blaine pulled away and looked at everyone in the room who were starring at them.

"Sorry" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and asking for another cookie from Wes. Wes handed him one forgetting about his stockpile and just continued watching the two on the couch.

Kurt smiled and stood up still holding Blaine's hand. "I actually have to go, Charlie leaving was my cue to get down to the fair to help set up. I'll talk to you later." He said looking at Reed and Shane giving them a smirk.

"Don't you have to leave too Blaine?" David said trying to steal a cookie from Wes. Wes hit his hand, which only caused David to try to grab one with his other hand. In about two seconds the two were wrestling on the floor, while Wes was holding a cookie and David trying to grab it. They both seemed to forget about their stockpiles of cookies they once had before the fight that now lay in a crumbly mess on the floor.

Dwight walked into the doorway holding his own cookie, saw the two wrestling on the floor and saw Reed sharing a seat with Shane while holding his hand, rolled his eyes and walked away. Blaine was the only one who seemed to notice that Dwight had been standing in the doorway. Reed and Shane were just looking at each other not even noticing Wes and David on the floor.

"To answer your question David, I don't have to leave till 12:00 before the fair actually starts. Kurt just has to set up, I have to run the ticket booth." Blaine said standing up and walking over to the fight happening on the floor. David was underneath Wes who has his arm around David's neck and holding the cookie in the same hand. Blaine walked up to them and took the cookie out of Wes's hand and started to eat it.

"Hey! Get your own cookie!" Wes said yelling after Blaine as he walked away. He let David go and they both walked back to their seats brushing off all of the cookie crumbs in till they both noticed Reed and Shane. Reed was practically sitting in Shane's lap and were holding hands. Shane had his arm wrapped around Reed. Reed had laid his head on Shane's shoulder and was just looking at their hands woven together.

David and Wes looked at each other and walked out of the room giving the two their privacy. They haven't been together for over a month so most of this was expected.

Reed had the best gift to give to Shane. He was giving Shane the song he was going to sing for his solo. Shane will be in the audience during the performance the Warblers are putting on. He was given the solo after Blaine, Kurt, and Logan were suspended from performing. The tweedles were also supposed to sing a duet, but they won't tell anyone what they're singing who's not in the Warblers.

"I have a special Valentines Day gift for you, but your going to have to wait till 3:00" Reed said looking into Shane's eyes. Shane always loved the brown of Reeds eyes; he could never stop looking at them.

"Why not till 3:00? I have your Valentines Day gift right here" With that Shane leaned over and kissed Reed. The smaller boy was surprised by the sudden action but then leaned into Shane and returned the favor.

Both of them were too engulfed in each other to notice that Blaine had walked back into the room wanting to ask Shane if he wanted to sleep on the couch or the floor in his room. Blaine not wanting to interrupt the two just smiled and walked away back to his dorm.

All of Shane's stuff was all over Blaine's room. He had to bring all of his physical therapy stuff with him incase he happens to trip and fall. After his mountain climbing accident his mom told him to take his stuff on every trip he goes on away from Colorado. Shane was reluctant to bringing it with him to Windsor, but figured him being around Reed wasn't the best idea without it.

Blaine tried to get to his couch but ended up tripping over Shane's duffle bag he threw on the floor this morning wanting only to see Reed when he arrived. He fell to the ground right next to the coffee table only to see a pink envelope on the table with his name on it in cursive letters. He stood up and picked up the envelope.

He moved over to the couch to sit down and started to open the envelope. Inside was a note.

_Dear Blaine, _

_I don't normally celebrate Valentines Day but this was a special occasion I thought. Not only do I love you with every being in my body but also I would give up my most favorite scarf for you. Knowing me you'd realize that's a big sacrifice._

_I don't know what I would do with out you. I know that sounds cliché but its absolutely true. I'm so happy I have found someone who feels the same way about me as I do about them. _

_Thank you for always being there for me._

_Love,_

_Kurt_

Blaine smiled at the note and also found a Starbucks gift card in the envelope. He laughed and turned the gift card around. Kurt had taped a paper heart with the words "I love you" on it. Blaine put the Starbucks gift card back into the envelope and got off of the couch. He walked over to his bed and placed the note on top of his bedside table.

Blaine happened to look at the time and noticed it was 11:56. Blaine grabbed his coat and ran out of the room. He passed the common room on his way out and saw that Reed and Shane had moved on to the couch not doing anything but kissing. He smiled and continued to run out of Windsor and out to the fair.

Kurt walked out of the common room leaving Wes, David, Shane, Reed, and Blaine. He ran to his room to grab the letter he wrote to Blaine. He grabbed his coat and then ran across the hall into Blaine's room knowing the door was unlocked. He always kept it unlocked in case Kurt had to grab something.

Kurt walked over to the coffee table but only got half way in till he tripped over one of Shane's bags. Kurt sighed and stood up and placed the letter on the table. Being careful not to trip again over the duffle bag, he ran out of Blaine's room and out to the fair grounds.

Right when he got outside he could see the fair. Everything looked great; it was all pink and red. Kurt passed a booth that was labeled "Kissing Booth". He could only imagine it was someone from Windsor. He passed the twins working on their booth. It was called "The Wright Chocolate". Their booth was filled with at least 100 different kinds of chocolates. Some were labeled and Kurt saw one labeled "French". Their booth would be sure to bring in a lot of money for Windsor.

The twins looked up as Kurt passed.

"Alice!" They booth screamed as they ran up to Kurt who looked startled by the yelling.

"We wanted you opinion on our booth" Evan said motioning Kurt to their booth.

"It looks great guys, we'll be sure to win the contest. Have you guys seen Charlie anywhere though? I was supposed to help him with setting up the ring toss game"

"He's over there," Ethan said pointing to the direction of the football field. " He wanted to set up over there so people could see the booth when they're on their way to the roller coaster."

"Thanks", Kurt said starting to walk over in the direction. " And really your booth looks great."

Kurt found the booth by the sound of breaking glass. Kurt knew how the game went. You throw the rings onto the bottles and if they land on top of the bottle and get 3 out of your 5 tries you get a prize. Kurt could only imagine that Charlie has dropped one of the bottles on the ground.

Kurt started to run in that direction. Once he got there he found Charlie picking up broken glass off of the ground.

"What happened?" Kurt asked still standing over Charlie.

"Knocked the table and a bottle fell off" Charlie said finally standing up and looking at Kurt. "I need you to see up the rest of the table."

Charlie handed Kurt the crate of glass bottles. He started to place the bottles into a row when he got a text. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It kept on vibrating till he unlocked it.

_Want to get coffee later? I got a gift card for Valentines Day ;) –Blaine_

Kurt smiled and replied to him when Charlie wasn't looking.

_Sure (: We can go after the fair –Kurt_

Kurt kept his phone in his hand waiting for Blaine to text him back to him while he continued to place the bottles in a row. It was at least 10 minutes before Blaine finally texted Kurt back.

_Sounds great. Sorry for the wait, slight ticket problem. –Blaine_

Kurt sighed and smiled and put his phone back in to his pocket. By this time he had finished setting up the bottles and went on to making the signs with the prices on them. He had also set up the prizes. A particular stuffed dinosaur was giving him trouble when Kurt was trying to hang him on a hook. Not only did it fall off four times but the fourth time it landed on top of Kurt's head.

Kurt told Charlie that if no one wins the dinosaur he's going to take it and set it on fire after ripping it apart. Kurt watched as Blaine started to walk over to the ring-toss booth to hand them their ticket bucket. Kurt leaned over the counter after Blaine handed him the ticket bucket. They both checked to see if Charlie was around before they kissed.

"People can buy tickets if they want to play games. The games aren't included in the contest so that's why we have the tickets" Blaine said looking at Kurt and telling him the rules. "When someone wants to play this game they put in two tickets."

"'Kay, I think I understand how it works" Kurt said looking at Blaine back.

"Well I got to go deliver the other buckets to the other games, can't wait for coffee" Blaine said starting to walk away.

Kurt waved goodbye and sighed while smiling. He had finished with the ring-toss booth and decided to ask Wes and David if he could help with their booth. Kurt started to walk but soon saw the roller coaster being built. The thing was about as tall as Windsor. Kurt saw Justin standing around and talking to the construction workers.

Hanover is most deffinently going to win the contest Kurt thought staring at the red and white monstrosity. All of the cable cars were white with red hearts. Perfect for Valentines Day. As Kurt stare at the worker putting up the roller coaster his phone vibrated in his pocket for the second time today.

It was from Reed.

_Shane and I finally kissed! Coming down to find you…_

_So happy for you two. I'm down by the football field –Kurt_

Kurt looked at his phones time and noticed it was 12:49. The fair will be open in 10 minutes. Kurt still didn't understand why all of the New Directions were coming, but he wasn't going to protest seeing his friends.

Blaine walked back to the ticket booth, which was placed right next to the cotton candy machine. Even though it was a Stuart booth Blaine bought some for a dollar. He started to eat his cotton candy when he saw Reed running up to the booth with Shane in tow behind him. They both were grinning wide.

"Hi Blaine!" Shane screamed from behind Reed who was buying some cotton candy.

"I'm sitting like a yard away from you" Blaine said smiling at the two. They were holding hands, and it looked like Reed had a death grip on Shane's hand.

"Sorry" Reed said handing Shane a piece of his bright pink cotton candy. "This place looks amazing! Have you seen Kurt, he wasn't by the football field?"

"Yeah he said he was going to go find Wes and David's booth, since he finished with helping Chaz with the ring-toss booth."

"Kay thanks! I know where their booth is!" With that Reed and Shane ran away hand in hand. When Blaine looked up from sorting tickets he saw Reed trip then Shane grab him. Reed dropped his cotton candy and went to pick it up, but Shane got it for him then threw it away for him. Reed took his hand again and they walked off to find Kurt.

Kurt had wondered off to find Wes and David but ended up being stalked by Dwight.

"What Dwight! You've been following me since I passed the characterture booth"

"I want to know where you put you present from Blaine. I want to check it for hexes"

"I'm not going to let to touch my present. You'd probably break it or get your salt in between the studs"

Dwight sighed. "Fine but if you wake up and are missing a limb then don't come to me!" With that Dwight ran towards the opening of the fair.

Kurt finally spotted Wes and David's booth. It had David's pink hearts decorated on it. They were selling Kurt's heart cookies in little Valentines Day bags. It was called "Magical Valentine Cookies", which fit what they were selling perfectly.

Before Kurt could even reach the booth, Reed and Shane ran in front of him. Kurt noticed they were holding hands.

"Hi Kurt!" Reed yelled smiling at Kurt.

"Hi, Reed. I could hear you guys yelling at Blaine from all the way over here. Why are you yelling?"

"We don't really know" Shane said looking at Reed and smiling even bigger when the smaller boy looked back at him with his brown eyes.

"Well the fair is going to open in like a minute so I should get back to the ring-toss booth. Shane please don't take Reed on the roller coaster. We don't need another accident," Kurt said looking at Shane.

"Well he might make me but ill try not to"

"I'll talk to you guys later" With that Kurt started to walk away back to the ring-toss booth. He passed the "Love Potion" booth and waved to the two Windsor boys running it.

Blaine sat at the ticket booth and the fair had gotten busy within 10 minutes of opening. He had sold more then half of his tickets. He was looking at who was coming in and who was going to what booth. There were more people of the public then actual students from the school there. He looked at the next group entering the fair when he recognized Mercedes and Rachel. Not far behind them he saw Finn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Britney, Santana, and Quinn enter.

Blaine waved to Rachel and Mercedes. Mercedes saw his wave and walked over to talk to him. The rest of the scattered out among the fair.

"Hey Mercedes, Rachel" Blaine said before he saw their faces. Neither of them were smiling and almost looked angry.

"Where's Kurt, we need to talk to him?" Mercedes said looking at Blaine with hatred in her eyes.

"Umm.. I think he's over by the football field helping run the ring-toss game. Do you guys want to by some tickets to play?" Blaine said smiling.

"No thanks" And with that they both stormed off. Blaine ran after them wanting to know what was wrong. After he caught up to them they both turned around to face him.

"Why are you guys so mad at me? I didn't think I did anyth…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence because then he remembered his and Kurt's fight. "Did Reed call you guys?"

"Yeah he called me to tell me what you did to Kurt" Mercedes said looking at Blaine almost annoyed by his presence.

"He must've not called you back after Shane got here. Believe it or not he locked Kurt and me in a closet in till we made up. Thankfully we did, and now we're fine" Blaine said watching their faces change from hatred to confusion to "I'm sorry" faces. Neither of them said anything and just looked down and around at the fair. "I'll go help you guys find Kurt if you give me one sec."

Blaine ran back to the ticket booth to tell someone else to run it while he's gone. He ran back and the three of them walked off to find Kurt in complete silence.

Reed had directed Shane to Wes and David's booth to go get cookies after they walked back to get another cotton candy. Shane made sure he carried it this time not wanting to buy another one.

"Do you really want to go onto the roller coaster?" Shane said looking concerned at Reed.

"Sure! I mean why not?"

"You being you might fall off and fall to the ground from 30 feet in the air"

"Then never mind if you don't want to take me on it" Reed said looking up at Shane smiling at him.

They bought their cookies and started to walk to the opening of the fair to go talk to Blaine. Reed waved to someone in the distance that he didn't recognize. They caught up to Reed and Shane. Blaine was walking with two girls, and Reed obviously knew one of them.

"Hey Mercedes!" Reed said.

"Hi Reed, Blaine told me you forgot to tell me one important thing about him and Kurt"

Reeds face fell and looked like he had forgotten something extremely important. Which in this case he kind have had.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to call you back! I kind of made them make up"

"Yeah we heard that you locked them in a closet" Rachel said staring up at the taller boy next to Reed. He resembled Blaine but looked younger, and wasn't as well put together.

"Rachel, Mercedes this is my younger brother Shane. He got here yesterday to see Reed" Blaine introducing the girls to his brother. Both of the girls introduced each other in till Rachel finally noticed that Reed and Shane were holding hands. She opened her mouth to say something but Shane beat her to it.

"I'm Reeds boyfriend. I don't go to Dalton but I try to get here whenever I can" At this Reed looked up at him smiling and shocked by the fact that Shane had called him his boyfriend. Reed had never thought of the term and was shocked by the fact Shane had said it in front of Blaine.

The girls saw Reeds face and looked at each other and smiled. Blaine said he had to get back to the ticket booth, said bye to everyone, and walked back to the front. Reed, Shane, Rachel, and Mercedes talked on the way to finding Kurt.

Rachel and Shane were in a deep conversation about dancing and Reed and Mercedes were talking about Reeds art when they found Kurt. Kurt smiled at seeing the two girls and hugged them both from behind the booth.

"I'm so glad you guys came! Is everyone else here? I saw Mike and Tina on their way to the roller coaster and they stopped to say hi." Kurt said talking to the two girls who couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Yeah we're all here except Puck, Lauran, and Sam. They didn't feel the need to come, even though we all wanted them to." Rachel said taking Kurt's hand.

"Well I'm that you guys came at all. And I see you've met Shane." Kurt said looking at Reed and Shane. They were eating Kurt's magic cookies and Shane put one of his in Reed's bag. Reed picked up that one cookie and started to eat it smiling.

"I'm so happy you and Blaine got back together. That's the whole reason we came. Well that's why _we_ came. Everyone else came for the fair," Mercedes said. Kurt looked over at Wes and David's booth and found Artie and Britney eating Kurt's cookies.

Reed handed Rachel a cookie. "Have you guys ever had one of Kurt's cookies? Everyone in Windsor loves them!" Rachel broke the heart shaped cookie and gave the other half to Mercedes. They both took a bite and their eyes got big.

"Kurt you made these? They're absolutely amazing! Where did you guys get these?" Mercedes said asking Shane, who was still eating one. Kurt pointed out where they could buy some.

"I wish I could come along with you guys but I've been confined to this booth"

"Well we'll come back here later after we go buy your amazing cookies!" Rachel said taking another bite. The two said goodbye to Reed and Shane and walked off towards the cookie booth.

"You guys having fun? Or have you just been staring at each other the whole time?" Kurt said looking at the two staring at each other.

"I think we should go on the roller coaster now" Reed said not noticing Kurt's question.

"Sure if you want to"

With that they walked off towards the line for the roller coaster. Reed waved back at Kurt and Kurt waved back.

Kurt stayed at the ring-toss booth until 2:30 to get a good seat for the Warblers performance. Quinn, Artie, Britney, and Santanna stopped by the booth to play the game and say hi. Somehow Artie got 5 out of the 5 rings on to the bottles. He let Brittney pick out a prize. Thankfully she picked the horrible dinosaur.

Reed and Shane had been to almost every Windsor booth twice after they went on the roller coaster. Reed screamed the whole time. Reed noticed his phone was vibrating in his pocket and reluctantly let go of Shane's hand to answer it.

_Where are you? The performance starts in like 2 minutes! –David_

Shane happened to look over Reeds shoulder and read the text.

"What performance is this?"

"Your Valentines Day present" Reed said. "But if we don't hurry now you'll never get to hear it"

Logan had been helping with the "Duck Pond" game. Not only did he have to number each and every duck, but when he had to fill the "pond" with water Dwight bent the hose then let go of it making it spray all over Logan. Logan was getting really tired of telling everyone the rules of the game and how they won in till a boy in a wheel chair and a girl walked up.

The boy told her to pick up a duck from the pond. She picked one up and said, "Do you remember when the duck was in the hat? Well now I guess he's traveled back to the pond to be with his family" The girl only won a plastic bracelet, but she asked if she could keep the rubber duck she picked up. Logan let her keep it figuring she had some kind of mental problem.

The girl hugged the duck then walked off with the boy in the wheel chair.

Logan finally got to leave to watch the Warblers perform. He wasn't too excited to watch the twins and Reed sing but he was happier watching them sing then continuing running the "Duck Pond".

Logan noticed that when he walked his shoes squeaked. It was all Dwight's fault for spraying him with water. As Logan began to walk to the auditorium he saw Reed and Shane walk in. So Shane did end up coming. Logan started to walk over towards them in till he saw Kurt and Blaine standing not very far away. He noticed they were holding hands. When did that happen? Logan thought starring at them in the crowd.

Eventually Reed ran off backstage to get ready. He saw Reed say something to Shane before he ran off. Logan would be sure to talk to the two before they ran off again.

Logan found a decent seat to the right of the stage to watch the performance. Medel walked on stage ready to start the show.

"Thank you all for coming. We are pleased to present the Warblers Valentines Day performance. We have some special soloists this evening. Please enjoy." With that she walked off stage. The curtains to the stage were pulled up and revealed the Warblers standing in formation.

Before they started singing Logan saw Shane sitting next to Kurt and Blaine directly in the front.

As soon as the music started he recognized the song. It wasn't on the list of Valentine Day performance list so they must have had to ask to do this specially.

Logan looked down at the bottom of the row he was sitting in and noticed the girl with the duck and the boy in the wheel chair starting to sway. Before he knew it everyone else in the crowd started to also.

The twins spun around and Ethan started to sing the first verse.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind _

_He broke his own heart _

_And I watched _

_As he tried to reassemble it_

The rest of the Warblers were swaying in the background and adding vocal backgrounds to the twins, who didn't nesiccarily need it. Ethan started in on the next verse then the rest of the Warblers and them started to sing the chorus.

_And my momma swore that _

_She would never let herself forget _

_And that was the day that I promised _

_I'd never sing of love If it does not exist _

_But darling, _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception _

_You, are, the only exception_

At the end of their performance the crowd stood up and clapped. Almost everyone stood up except Logan. The next and final song was going to be sung by Reed. No one really knew what he was singing who wasn't in the Warblers.

The curtains went down to get ready for the next performance. It wasn't long till they went back up again only to see the Warblers in formation but with Reed in the front. The music started and Logan saw Shane almost melt in his seat. As soon as the Warblers sang the first verse Reed was ready to sing the second.

As soon as Reed turned around he looked directly at Shane in the front. It was obvious the song was for him.

_Little darling_

_It's been a long, cold, lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright_

_Little darling_

_The smiles returning to the faces_

_Little darling_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's alright._

The crowd loved Reeds performance. The audience always loves it when they do The Beatles. The curtains went down for the last time and everyone stood up to leave. Logan watched Shane, Kurt, and Blaine disappear into Warbler Hall. Logan followed them.

"Reed you did amazing!" Kurt said giving the smaller boy a hug. Reed had been shaking from being nervous the whole time since he got off stage.

"Did you like your Valentines Day present?" Reed asked Shane.

"I absolutely loved it," The taller boy said giving Reed a hug.

"Yeah and you two! Where did that song come from?" Blaine asked the tweedles who were standing in the circle talking to David.

"We found the song on the radio and knew we had to do it. We bugged Medel in till she let us do it" Ethan said.

"Well it was absolutely amazing" Kurt said staring at the two.

"Thank you Alice" They both said.

"Yeah I thought you guys were great" A voice came from behind Shane and Reed. Everyone walked in front of Reed like a little shield. Reed was hanging on to Shane's arm with a death grip.

"Your cutting off my circulation, Reed" Shane whispered to Reed, hoping the smaller boy would loosen his grip on his arm.

"Sorry"

"What do you want Logan?" Blaine asked Logan who was trying to see Shane and Reed behind them all.

"I just wanted to talk to Reed about his solo. He did a great job," Logan said still trying to see the two.

"Were not going to let you talk to Reed in till you calm down," Ethan said.

"After what you did to him in the art room" Evan said.

"It's not like I pushed him over, he falls over by himself"

"Excuse me" Shane said trying to break the wall the Windsor boys were making. "But what exactly did you do to Reed in the art room?"

"Well hello Shane. I just talked to him. That was all. I left and he fell over all by himself. Since when have you been so protective over Reed?" Logan said almost challenging Shane.

"Ever since I first met him. And leave Reed alone" Shane said taking a step closer and taking Logan's challenge.

"I don't want to fight you Shane. I just wanted to talk to you and Reed. Obviously you don't want to talk to me," Logan said stepping back. "Before I leave let me say this; both of you, try to be more careful in the future"

With that Shane jumped at Logan. Everyone learched forward to stop Shane. Only one person could get his attention.

"Stop Shane! He's not worth it." It was Reed who was still behind the wall of boys. He had a worried look on his face not wanting Shane to fight. Logan just looked at all of them then just walked away. Shane wouldn't move out of his spot till Reed walked up and touched his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Everyone turned around to find Finn towering over all of them confused on as to what just happened.

"Hi Finn." Kurt said walking up to his stepbrother. "I haven't seen you all day. Logan isn't anyone to worry about. He's not hurting anyone anymore but himself"

"I got lost in the house of mirrors with Quinn for most of the fair. She somehow found herself out but I was lost for like 10 more minutes. They guys running it had to come in and get me" Finn said stilling looking worried at Shane and Reed and a little embarrassed that everyone was looking up at him.

"Well I'm glad you could come. How much did you see of that?"

"I've been here since he walked up," Finn said pointing to the taller boy standing next to Reed. He resembled Blaine in a different way.

"Finn that's Blaine's younger brother Shane, Shane this is Finn" Shane waved to Finn with the hand that wasn't holding Reeds hand.

"Oh he's…" Finn said noticing how he was looking at Reed and that they were holding hands.

"Yes Finn. Thank you for making this 10 times more awkward then it already was"

"Hi Finn! Do you remember us? We kidnapped Kurt for New Years" The twins waved to Finn. Finn gave them a confused look but waved back. He looked at the two boys. They were almost as tall as he was. He looked to the right of the twins and saw Blaine.

Blaine waved to Finn. Finn waved back.

"Well even though this awkward moment has been fun and all I think Finn has to leave now and go find the rest of the New Directions" Kurt said starting to motion Finn out of Warbler Hall.

"Bye Finn!" The twins yelled after him. Finn turned around and gave them a small wave.

"Well I think we'll head back to Windsor" Shane said taking Reeds and starting to walk out the door.

"Kay, I have a date to get coffee," Blaine said looking at Kurt with a smile.


End file.
